


[Podfic] If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Jared is one of the leads of the new TV show "Supernatural", but under cover of darkness he is Shadow, a costumed superhero in dark blue spandex who prowls the streets fighting crime and saving people. The move to Vancouver means dealing with an entirely new city to patrol, Mike and Tom's ridiculous excuse for a two-man superhero team, and the mysterious man in black on a motorcycle who's following "Shadow" on his patrols and keeping Jared up nights. In other words, Jared’s a tall friendly Texan who walks through walls, Jensen’s his reserved new co-star -- together, THEY FIGHT CRIME! \o/





	[Podfic] If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301788) by Trollprincess. 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in December 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012145.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201012175.zip)**

2.21:23 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
